Overtime
Overtime is the third round of Pitched Combat. Description This round is set in the MSPAFA Overtime by Superfrequency. It takes place in a strange office inhabited by imps and monsters. The whole thing is a coma dream of an office worker called Joe Peacock. Events Rong finally goes crazy and actively tries to kill everybody, the magical restrains placed on Eemp no longer taking effect due to the forest's magic-eating spiders nesting inside it and weakening it. Right is a little disappointed but also goes ahead and tries killing people. Alex uses his wind powers to swiftly flee and The Manikin that is still a rabbit, runs off. Vasily and Jordan hide in a few cubicles but the torso of the Manikin turns into the glass that it had eaten and tried to turn into E/R/R in order to be powerful. E/R/R easily trounces it and it runs up the stairs. Jordan and Vasily takes this time to run down the corridor of infinite cubicles so E/R/R goes on up. The Manikin still wanted to eat E/R/R but it did not want to be trounced again but it also did not want to break a deal with its rabbit self with the pincer attack plan so it split again, its abdominal part turning into a giant beetle while its legs continued running up the stairs. The beetle tries a surprise attack but is still trounced by E/R/R and actually dies. The other two parts feel the sensation of death and learn about it. They are then determined to seek vengeance for their fallen part. The rabbit turns around to try to meet up with the legs, Alex tries to follow but is immediately lost. The legs flee from E/R/R to try to find something to eat to become stronger and runs into Snacktime who shouts at it while it eats tables and so on. E/R/R come across Joe Peacock, who is rather disconcerted at the sight of them. Right goes on a psychoanalysis spree and says they should follow Joe Peacock in order to make sure he doesn't get killed and Rong reluctantly agrees. When Joe runs away from them, they follow and they run into the monstrosity and kill it as Joe flees again. In the meantime, the Manikin eats Overtime. The rabbit Manikin decides it needs to eat Jordan and Vasily but is fought with some difficulty by the pirate as Jordan once again runs away. As E/R/R tries to find Joe, Jordan runs right into them and, in fear, tries telling them anything to make them not kill him, specifically, that by taking Joe to the top, they would be free. Chaos ensues as Vasily and the rabbit Manikin appears from the stairs and Right decides that they should go up without Joe or anybody else in order to possibly gain an advantage over everybody. E/R/R tries putting up a fiery barrier before running off on their own. The Manikin's parts call for a regroup as the rabbit Manikin turns into the beetle Manikin to better fight Vasily before fleeing. E/R/R struggle with the elevator for a bit and are confronted by an evil figment of Joe's subconscious who tries to get them to the first floor. Rong tries to set him on fire and they go up to the fifth floor. The newly regrouped Manikin decides that surprise is the answer when attacking people and surprises Joe and eats him. This causes the subconscious world to collapse and everybody is stuck in a place of nothingness as Joe Peacock slowly dies. Rong is very angry at this and decides that the one to die would be the one who killed Joe, that is, the Manikin. Alex tries to protect it as Rong launches fireballs everywhere. However, some of the magic-eating spiders escape Eemp and goes off to try eating Alex's sword's magic, and he reluctantly turns it off. Jordan tries to run away but finds it hard when there's no friction or anything to place his feet onto. Vasily tries to attack the rampaging E/R/R but Right turns into a sword and fends him off. Once Rong gets used to the fact that whenever she breathes fire now, Eemp starts spinning, she starts aiming more carefully. Vasily dies once he is pushed back by Right and set aflame by Rong. Category:Rounds Category:MSPAFA Rounds Category:Season One Rounds Category:Pitched Combat Rounds